Fate
by Baby Bottle Pop
Summary: 3,ooo years ago a phrophecy was made. A strange creature unknown to human existence would take over the world. There is only one way to stop it. Although that part of the prophecy has been lost... (Taiora)
1. Tai and Cindy in love

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. There. I said it, you happy?  
  
________________________________________________  
  
3,ooo years ago a phrophecy was made. A strange creature unknown to human existence would take over the world. There is only one way to stop it. Although that part of the prophecy has been lost...  
________________________________________________  
  
"Tai! Tai! Pass the ball." Taichi Kamiya, star player of the Teriucha soccer team looked to the side of the feild. Michael, he'd kick it into the basket, won't make the shot. Tai shook his head breifly, he couldn't stop concentrating on the ball. It was the last inning and if somebody on his team didn't make this shot they'd lose the game.  
  
Eric. He'd shoot it, a perfect goal, Tai got himself in eye contact with Eric, he nodded, Tai passed. Eric went up for a little while and shoot! He scored! Tai jumped up with all his teamates cheering. They picked up Eric and took him accross the feild yelling,  
  
"Eric, Eric, Eric!"  
  
~*~  
  
Tai pushed the sweat off his face. That had just been the last soccer game of the year, scheduled for the last day of summer. The last day that he'd be in home sweet home. Soon he'd be coming to Odaiba University. Odaiba University, Imagine it, him on the team, kicking the ball. Tai grinned excitedly. This was going to be the start of his new life, and he knew it.  
  
Although Sora wasn't going to be there. Sora, he couldn't think about her. She had betrayed him. Tai clutched his hands and put them in fists. He couldn't think about her now, not now.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Look, Tai. Get this into your head, I, do, not, love you!" Sora turned away her eyes burning with anger. "I love Matt. He's sweet and kind, and I love him, not you."  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
"No- Can't think-"  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"So whose side are you on Sora?" asked Taichi.  
  
"You- Tai, you messed my life up! I can't beleive you did that, you messed up my projects, my clothes and you tried to break my relationship with Matt! Get on with your life, I never have- and never will love you!" she walked over to Matt, Matt smirked as if saying 'I got the girl!'  
  
Sora put her arms around his neck.  
  
"I love you Matt."  
  
The reason why he hadn't wanted her to go to Matt was not because he wanted her for himself (Well that was on of the reasons) but because he knew that Matt would hurt her. And Tai did not want her to get hurt. But now he was betrayed.   
  
He hated her.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Cold sweat beaded on his forehead. There was no way she was going to pull him into her trap again. Never. She was right, he should get on with his life, and that's just what he'd done, but never forgeting the way she broke his heart.  
  
~*~  
  
Cindy looked at her watch, he was late... Again.   
  
"I have no idea why I put up with him." she muttered as a deep red car pulled up in her drive way, and out of the car came the man of her life. Taichi Kamiya.  
  
"Now I remember." she said staring into his deep chocolate eyes. She smoothed down her deep red dress, Tai was dressed in a nice suite.  
  
"What took you so long?" she purred. He smiled,   
  
"I was out getting you these." He took out his hand from behind his back showing some beautiful lush red roses, with amazing green grass and beautiful small flower framing the roses.  
  
"They're beautiful..."  
  
"Only the best for you." They then shared a warm loving kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
"So where are you taking me, Tai?" she asked. "All you said to dress up, and all I know is it's someplace special."  
  
"The best." he flashed her his charming grin that set her heart a flutter.  
  
"I love you Tai." she said lovingly.  
  
"And I love you, Cindy, more than the heavens and the earth, from the sun to they sky, I love you."   
  
There was no doubt about it, Cindy Allman was in love, in love with Taichi Kamiya.  
  
___________________________  
  
By the way, I wrote this chapter. So? What do you think?  
  
Candy 


	2. The signs

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon either.I don't think anybody has ever said they owned digimon so it's kinda OBVIOUS!UH-DUH!Sorri sorri sorri!!n.n;  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sora leaned on Matt's shoulder.  
"You silly duck."She giggled.  
"Quack quack."Matt laughed as he put his arm around Sora.  
Sora laughed too.Being with Matt was just the same feeling when you were in the Digital World-fast,exciting and always a thrill to Sora.She couldn't have liked Matt more if he had gaven her a mansion to live in.Matt spoiled her but she loved it.The feeling when you know your boyfriend is someone famous.Matt was busy but he said he had time for his favourite person in the whole entire universe,Sora.After dates with Matt,Sora would always feel so proud and smile herself to sleep thinking of Matt.  
  
After the movie with Matt,they went to a big famous restaurant in town called "The Cat's Alley."It was really fancy and Sora wasn't a fancy kind of person,but she liked it.Champane,Dim lights and tables with while blankets over them and all that stuff.People gave Sora some stares because of her casual clothes and she felt un-comfortable.Matt kissed Sora on the forehead and she relaxed.When Matt was paying the tip,Sora looked around for other people who had casual clothes on.No one.Her face fell.When they were walking towards the door,Sora passed a girl with deep blue eyes that made her blonde hair seem like sunshine.She walked over to a table with a person with puffy brown hair sat down.He had deep chocolate eyes that made Sora's heart swell.Suddenly,those warm eyes caught hers and suddenly went into ice.She could feel her eyes burning like it was on flames.Tai at 10:00.She gave an evil glare and Matt looked back.She could see Tai's fist clutching and turning white.Matt lead Sora away from him.But Matt mouthed something to Tai."I got the girl."but Sora didn't notice or at least she pretend not to notice.  
  
"Sora,you have to eat SOMETHING."Sora's mom complained.  
"I'm not hungry.Matt's concert is in 30 minutes."Sira said as she went into her room and shut the door.She turned on the computer and the screen whizzed on almost idmediantly.So quick,that she fell backwards giving a startled scream and her head crashed against the ledge of my bed.After getting up,she rubbed her head.She looked at the computer screen and it blurred out a red sign with a orange sign crossed together.She examined it more closely.It turned out that the red sign was in some wierd shape of a heart with one side more decorated than the other.One the decorated side,there was the orange sign in a shape of a sun.It had small triangles surroundind a circle with smaller circles inside.She reconized it quickly,it was the Crest of Love and the Crest of Courage.Her eyes glared at the computer and clutched her first in a tight ball.  
"TAI KAYMIA!!"She yelled as she kicked her computer angrily.She stormed out of her room and stayed siting on the couch staring at a place on the carpet untill the phone rang.She took a deep breath and then answered it as calm as possible.  
"Hello?"It was Matt's voice.It made Sora sigh with relief and forget all about Tai.  
"Hi Matt."She said sweetly.  
"Is something the matter?The concert starts in 10 minutes!Do you want me to go over and get you?"  
The concert!Of course!It would be rude to ask Matt to come over because his concert was in i10 minutes /iso Sora just replied "No it's OK."  
"Are you sure because i'm not starting the concert no matter what without you."  
"I know.I'll be there."Sora smiled at the thought of Matt letting the audience down just because of her.  
  
Matt paced waiting for Sora.'Where is she?'he thought.'It's not very often she misses my concerts.'  
"Matt,Sora's here.Should we let her backstage?"  
"Sora!!"Matt ran to the backstage entrance."Sora,where have you been?"Matt hugged Sora."I was so worried something bad happened to you."  
Sora smiled."Nothing."And hugged Matt gently back.  
"Matt,the audience is waiting for you."  
Matt let go of Sora and Sora gave Matt the thumbs up.Matt nodded and stepped onto the stage making the crowd burst into screams.Matt smiled as he saw thousands of people waving at him and holding up banners.He took his time and read all of them.'MATT ROCKS SO GO ROCK ON MATT","YAMATO ISHIDA IS MY IDOL".He laughed as he saw one that said "SORA TAKENOUCHI IS REALLY LUCKY."But what really really really stood out was a boy with puffy brown hair,Tai.Beside him,was his girlfriend Cindy.'Bring your girlfriend to Yamato's concert is really lame cuz you never get her back.'Matt thought.When he started playing his guitar,the screams died down and up came the people who knew lyrics and sang along.When it was a fast song,people's heads bobbed up and down.He even had time to directly look at Cindy and flash her his white handsome smile.Even though the other girls did know Matt was giving Cindy the smile,they sighed dreamily.Some girls crowded around Cindy to share their intrests with her and kicked Tai out of his spot.Tai,angry that he was seperated from Cindy,waited till the girls returned to their seats.They didn't,through the whole concert waited but they had no intention of giving up so he just found an empty seat next to a girl with auburn short hair.She looked awfully familiar.Halfway through the concert Tai had to go to the washroom and when he came back he saw the girl's face,Sora.He almost collasped.HIs feet made an awkward twist causing attention.Unfortunatly,Sora turned her head and saw Tai tangled up and let our a laugh.It wasn't her warm laugh,it was a mean laugh.It usually sounded like Sora's laugh was warm,friendly,inviting and laughing with Tai but this time it was a cold,harsh and raspy voice that came out that even Sora was suprised how her voice came out and was pretty scared herself.Tai blushed RED angrily.He controlled his temper and returned to Cindy.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
NOOOOOO!!!!!THIS IS MY WORST WRITING EVA!!I accept flames by the way.I could've re-done but SUNNY was telling me to hurry up with the story!  
Sunny: Okay!Next chapter!  
DING DING!You make it sound like it's a never-ending line up.This isn't a fast food place OK?  
Sunny: Who says?You just type slow!  
Avi: No she does NOT!Stop going against Soda.  
Yeah!Stop going against me lol.  
Candy: So post it already!I've been waiting for a couple of days!  
We just thought of the idea two days ago and you're calling it a couple of days.  
Avi: Two days.Yesterday and Today.Wow,either you guys have really good ideas and type fast or something else.  
I type faster than she does!*grins proud*  
Sunny: Ouch lol.  
Avi: Very funny Sunny.  
The words rhyme lol.  
Avi:.....oh YEAH....  
OK i'm ending this thing.-Cream Soda-  
Avi: And moi!Since i dun have a little signature thingy midgig i'm using another account so don't any wrong ideas.~Fufill your dreams,Make them reality,Release your fantasies,The Ice Goddess~  
Sunny: I wanna have a signy thing too. !.Sunny.! 


	3. University Here we come!

Fate: Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Do you THINK I own this? No, I do not. What, do you actually think I own this? Sheesh. I don't, okay, get it into your heads! *pulls hair* *pouts*  
  
Sensible Side: Sorry, I've just had coffee so I'm very very hyper. (Not the brown kind, this tastes like hot chocolate! ^^)  
  
Authors Note: I have nothing to say, bye bye!  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
  
When the swarm had disapeared Cindy was back clinging to Tai again.  
  
"Tai, I missed you soooooo much! If only thse girls had been you I would have had a great time, but it was only okay since you weren't there." she pouted then grinned. "But your here and everythings right again."  
  
She and Tai got locked into a warm kiss mustered with all the love they could produce, right at the backstage door. Unfortunatly Matt stepped out and saw them kissing. One thought was struck in his mind. 'I have to get the girl, I have to get rid of Tai... Somehow'  
  
~*~  
  
"Matt! That was a fantasic concert! You were excellent!" Sora hugged him excitedly.   
  
"I know." he said grinning, although inside he was thinking, 'If I'm to get Cindy I have t get Sora out of the way or should I date Cindy and have Sora at the side. The second one, deffinetly, then I'll be able to have both of them.' Matt's grin grew wider although Sora thought it was because of her which made her jump up and down inside herself.  
  
"So," she said grasping his hand. "Do we have to go home NOW or can we par-tay!"  
  
"Come on Sora, have you forgotten, tommorrow is the first day of University." her face fell.  
  
"Now don't get upset Sora, we'll be together there!" her smile returned.  
  
"It's just that, Matt, I'm-I'm afraid." she said sheepishly. "I'm afraid of University, what if... Nevermind."  
  
"Come on talk about it."  
  
"No- I-I don't want to." she blushed deeply.  
  
"But I'm going to miss my parents." she said even more quietly this time.  
  
"And I will too, but we're starting our new lives, we'll be adults there! Nobody will treat us like little kids, and even though we'll be freshman, we're going to be important! That's right, important."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Don't be afraid Sora."  
  
"I'm not, Matt, not with you at my side." the two stared lovingly into each other's eyes.  
  
"I guess we'd better get going." said Matt, sad to be breaking up the moment.  
  
"Yeah." they walked hand in hand towards Matt's truck.  
  
"Matt, I have a feeling that our relationship will last a long long time." said Sora fondly. For a breif moment Matt almost felt sorry for what he was about to do.  
  
Almost.  
  
~*~  
  
Tai and Sora glared at each other. Who would have though that Izzy could be so bossy?  
  
"You will sit together HAPPILY and we will have a good time on the way to Odaiba University, okay?" said Izzy. He had a feirce look in his eyes that made all the digidestined and their girl/boy friends feel they had to obey him. They gulped.  
  
"I said, Okay?"  
  
"Okay." mumbled the group.   
  
"Izzy, you're embarrassing me!" whispered Sharon, Izzy's girlfriend. This made him blush. "Anyways, why do Tai and Sora hate each other so much anyways?"  
  
"Well," said Izzy as he sat down in the driver's seat in the Van. "A long time ago, beleive it or not Tai and Sora were in love, and I mean it, they had been in love since they met each other at 5 years old, then they went to the Digital World and that only made them fall more. Although, Tai, even though he was the holder of the crest of Courage never gathered enough of it to ask Sora on a date and just one little date could have changed their fate. Then, Sora felt as though she were falling in love with Matt just as he became a rock star, personally I think that she was only in love with the thought of having a rock star as a boyfriend and all the privleges, not the man himself. But somehow, Tai stood for it, for some way, some how, he stood for it, just wanting Sora to be happy, when Matt and Tai had a fight, he asked Sora which side she was on and she chose Matt. Many harmful words were spoken. Tai's heart was shattered that day, and so was Sora's. I've always kinda hoped that they'd get back together but so far it hasn't happened."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean."  
  
"I can't so much has happened to those two all in the name of love. I hope that never happens with us."  
  
"Me too." said Izzy, his eyes still concentrating on the road while he longed to look into his lover's face.  
  
~*~  
  
"We're here!" said Tai his arms wide. "Odaiba University!" he grinned from ear to ear.   
  
Sora just rolled her eyes although inside she was grinning as well. She felt like snuggeling up to someone, someone with hard muscles and wild brown hair. She thought dreamily when she realized was thinking about Tai. I hate him, she thought to herself, I hate Taichi. She kept repeating it to herself as if to stop her from believing otherwise.  
  
Tai swooped Cindy up into his arms and twirled her around.   
  
"We're here!" Cindy giggled as she flung her arms up as well. She then put her arms around Tai's head. They looked into each other's eyes and after a while Sora found it too sickening to watch. It was time for her to make her own fun. She walked up to Matt and engaged him in a kiss which whiped away all her doubtful feelings.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Taiora is coming on. (Sorry Ames, I had to do that last Taiora part. *pouts puppylike*) So start working on yours! Can you beleive I did all this in about an hour! OMG! It usually takes me three days to do that! (I think, sometimes, (liar!) whatever) So read and review! 


	4. Toghether or not?

Sorry,i was just so tired of waiting for Soda to finish writing so I, Sunny will write for her.   
  
  
Tai and Cindy walked happily into the Odaiba University together.Matt and Sora was at a table giggling and laughing.Sora was sitting on Matt's lap.   
  
Sassy and ,flirty is Sora..Tai thought   
  
At the edge of Sora's eyes,she caught a glimpse of Cindy bundelled up next to Tai.   
  
Stop it Sora.Stop it.Sora thought to herself.   
  
"Hey there Cindy."Matt grinned.   
  
"Hi."Cindy just smiled.   
  
"Bug off Matt.She's mine.You already stole Sora from me.Isn't that enough??"   
  
"Well if you put it that way,TOO BAD.Girls just die for my looks."   
  
"Not Cindy." Tai said proudly.   
  
"Oh yeah?" Matt challenged.   
  
"Oh yeah."   
  
"Come Cindy.I want to have a little talk with you..." Matt smiled.   
  
"But Matt-"Sora started.   
  
"I'll be back honey."   
  
Sora got off and Matt got up and dragged Cindy away from Tai. Sora sat down in the warm chair Matt was sitting on earlier.She sighed.She was left alone with Tai.Actually she was quite happy left alone with Tai.   
  
Tai was not very happy.At least he thought he wasn't.He was excited.He hadnt been alone with Sora since,forever.   
  
He sat down across from Sora.He loved Cindy dearly but he didn't know he still loved Sora yet more than Cindy.He tried to make up with Sora.   
  
He smiled at her.   
  
That was the best he could do.   
  
"I-i-i'm sorry." Tai stammered.  
  
Sora stared.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
What will become of Sora and Tai???????I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!  
  
!.Sunny.! 


End file.
